The travel of da eekhoorn
by Nyamf
Summary: Tja.. wat staren naar een beeldscherm wel niet kan aandoen aan een eekhoorntje!
1. et begin

Vera: #staart glazig naar beeldscherm#

Beeldscherm: ...

Vera: #staar#

Beeldscherm: ...-- voelt zich ongemakkelijk

Vera: #kwijlt een beetje#

Beeldscherm: ...IEW  
Vera: #schrikt wakker# HUH?! WATTE?!

Beeldscherm: ...en nou zullen we het krijgen

Vera: OHHH! IKKAH HEB EEN PRATEND BEELDSCHERM!! #feest#

Feestgangers: #zingen:#YEEEAAAH ZIJ HEEFT EEN PRATEND BEELDSCHERM YEEAAAH  
Beeldscherm: o sjit

Vera: whoehoe!

Feestgangers: yeeeaaaah #feesten#

Beeldscherm: #geeft et op#

Vera: #aait het beeldscherm#

Beeldscherm: waarom? o God, als u bestaat! WAAAROHOM?!

Vera: #zegt tegen beeldscherm:# does al die tijd heb je kunnen praten? #puppy-eyes# ceewwwlll!! OHH WAT ZOU CHELSEA HIERVAN ZEGGEN?!! #veeeeeeeel te grote puppy-eyes#

Beeldscherm: #zucht#

Vera: #maakt sliding richting mobiele telefoon#

Mobiele telefoon: #gilt# AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Vera: ooowwhhh mijn mobiele telefoon ookal :D #grijpt mobiele telefoon#

Feestgangers: #feesten gewoon door# JAJAJAHHH HAAR MOBIELTJE OOHOOHOOK

Vera: #aait mobiel#

Beeldscherm/Mobiele telefoon: #diepe zucht#

Vera: #glazige oogjes# OJAAA IK GING CHELSEA BELLEN #ramt het nummer van chelsea op de mobiele telefoon#

Mobiele telefoon: AU AU AU! WAAROM?! WAT HEB IK JE OOIT AANGEDAAN? #krijst#

Vera: #belt onverstoord met chelsea# #schreeuwt:#CHEHELS! CHEHELS! JE GAAT DIT NOOIT GELOVEN! OHHH WAT IK NOU WEER HEB MEEGEMAAKT MIJN -#door haar slechte geheugen is deze plaatselijke debiel et alweer vergeten# err... err... het was iets met mon mobiel en beeldscherm!!

Chelsea aan de andere kant van de lijn: --' #zucht# zeg et maar als je et weer weet... kay?

Vera: KAY #bigsmile# #hangt op#

Vera/Feestgangers/Mobiele telefoon/Beeldscherm: ...

Vera: does...

Beeldscherm: Doesoes...

Mobiele telefoon: Doesoesoes...

Vera: IK WEET ET WEER!

Beeldscherm/Mobiele telefoon: SJIT!  
Vera: #belt chelsea# CHELS IK HEB GISTER BONBONS GEMAAKT :D

Beeldscherm: #haalt opgelucht adem#

#FLITS#

Vera: ey! wat is dit nou weer voor en gezeik?

Feestgangers: WTF?!  
Eekhoorn: ...

Vera: WAT DOE JIJ NOU WEER HIER EEKHOORN?! #staart glazig naar eekhoorn# #puppy eyes# AWWWW EEKHOORNTJE!!! AWWWWWW!!! CUTIE!!

Eekhoorn: o sjit!

Vera: Stormt op eekhoorn af

Eekhoorn: #wordt net op tijd gered# PFIEW! bedankt!

Vera: ey... wtf?

Eekhoorn: #kijkt omhoog# o sjit!

**jahhhh wat heeft het arme eekhoorntje gered van een aanstormende debiel?**

**xxx**


	2. Hemeltjes, poortjes en sjokola

**Anyways... swwy snoeky!! ga ervoor zorgen dattie zo min moglijk op du frhaal lijkt! #zweert#**

Vera/Eekhoorntje: ...

Eekhoorntje: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #rent überhyperachtief rondjes#

Vera: YES YES YES AHA AHA YES YES YES #ebil dansje#

Eekhoorntje: #vraagt zich af hoe in godsnaam vera daar blij om kan zijn# zeg err... vera... je weet tog wel wat dat ís hea?

Vera: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! TUUUUUUUUUUUUUURLIJK! DAT IS MON FRIENDJE!

Eekhoorntje: #gasps#

Vera: #blijheid#

E: YO VARIIEE!  
Vera: DAT BEN IKKAHH! #springt in de armen van dr boyfwend# YEEAAH

Eekhoorntje: #heeft serieuze neigingen om vera naar een speciale kliniek te brengen#

Vera: Weet jij waar we ergens zijn? #mega puppyeyezz#

E: err...

Eekhoorntje: ...

Vera: ...#puppy eyes#

E: nee?

Vera: maar maar maar #pruillip# hoe moet ik nou... nou.. hoe kan ik leven zonder..

E: rustig maar! we komen wel thuis

Vera: #fronst# wie heeft dat nou weer nodig? HOE KAN IK NOU MSNEN EN KLETSEN MET CHELSEA? #perst traantjes uit dr ogen#

Eekhoorntje/E: ...wat?#knipperen#

Vera: oew! oew oew oew! I'M IN HEAVEN! KIJKIJKIJK!!! #bounce#

E: #draait zich om naar waar ever vera naar staat te staren#

Eekhoorntje: oh nee he!

E: jawel... nou komt et!

Vera: #rent met een ongekende snelheid die niemand kan verklaren naar een gigantische poort die haar bekend voorkomt#JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #bounced over la poort#

La poort: WTF?!  
E: #kijkt naar eekhoorntje# ...jij eerst

Eekhoorntje: #wil niet# #kijkt naar Ef# nee.. ga jij maar eerst

Vera: #duwt de poort open van binnen uit# YEEAAH DUDES! IKKAH HAD GELIJK!!! DIT ÍS LA HEAVEN!

E/Eekhoorntje: #lopen aarzelend door la poort#

Vera: #kwijlt en staart met gigantische puppyeyes naar de binnenkant van la heaven#

Vera/Eekhoorntje/E: #staren naar een gouden hemel...helemaal vol met chocola en Johnny Depp en Orlando Bloom en andere dudes#

Eekhoorntje/E: #kijken elkaar aan# nou...1 ding weten wou nou in iedergeval zeker; de hemel is puur.en.alleen.voor.meisjes.

Vera: #kwijlt door en grijpt naar sjoko en Johnny#

Eekhoorntje: err... Vera... kan je iets err... minder kwijlen? #heeft zwembandjes om; kanniet zwemmah#

E: #lacht eekhoorntje uit#

Vera: #gilt het uit van plezier en bounced naar een bepaald persoontje toe# WHOEHOEE

E: ey...! #kijkt vol verbazing naar vera en een bepaald persoontje# was ik niet haar vriendje?

Eekhoorntje: #heeft stop gevonden van de vloer#

Vloer: #zuig geluidje#

Eekhoorntje: #wringt staart uit# eh?

Vera: YEEEAAH YEEEAH YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH #knuffelt een bepaald persoontje dood#

E: #pruillipje# ...vera?!

Vera: ...jah?

Bepaald persoontje: WTF?! #duwt vera weg#

Vera: O OHH

E: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE

Vera: #troost ef#

Eekhoorntje: eh..? wtf?

Bepaald persoontje: err.. wie zijn jullie?

Eekhoorntje: wie ben jij nou weer?!

Bepaald persoontje: IK BEN DE ALMACHTIGE EN ONSTERFELI- #krijgt water over zich heen# wtf?

E: #huilt iedereen nat#

Vera: nou ja zeg! Wat is er mis met du man?!

Eekhoorntje: JAH! aansteller!  
E: #kijkt op# eh?

Vera/Eekhoorntje: ...-.-'

E: WAAAT?

Bepaald persoontje: HALLO?! een beetje aandacht maybe?!

Vera/Eekhoorntje/E: oja #vage glimlach# swwy

Bepaald persoontje: #zucht# zoals ik al zei: IK BEN DE ALMACHTIGE EN ONSTERFELIJKE LESTAT DE LIO- #bliksemschicht# WAT NOU WEER?!

God: #geïrriteerd:# hou je kop toch eens man! WAT DOE JIJ HIER ZOIEZO ZEG?! hoor jij niet in la hel ofzow...?

Lestat: #zenuwachtig lachje#

Vera: #gasps# NOOOOOOOO

E/Eekhoorntje: wtf? waar gáát dit over? #kijken boos naar moi die dit schrijft#

Moi: #giechel#

E/Eekhoorntje: #diepe zucht# sjit...

God: #stuurt Lestat naar la hel#

E/Eekhoorntje/Vera: #horen iets#

E: O

Eekhoorntje: O

Vera: #besteed er al geen aandacht meer aan en gaat choco zitten vreten#

E: err.. vera...

Vera: #met volle mond# ...mjaw?

E: dit wil je misschien zien...

Eekhoorntje: #rent hysterisch gillend rondjes om ef heen#

E: #wordt geïrriteert en schopt eekhoorntje#

Eekhoorntje: ey!

Vera: #staart met mond vol sjoko naar een grote lichtbol# wooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

**Jahhh wat zou die lichtbol zijn? ) SNOEKY?! ij lijkt tog niet te veel op du frhaal hea? #pruillipje# wnt dat moeten we niet hebben aye? ;)**

**xxx**


	3. Vulkaantjes, Freuk en gebounce

**tadadamm... probeert wanhopig et verhaal niet op die van snoek te laten lijken**

Vera: #kwijlt# #again# awwww mooi lichtbolletje!

Lichtbol: wtf?

E/Eekhoorntje: jup...

Lichtbol: Ik kom U halen naar een plek waar gij nodig zijt... gij- #flikkert naar beneden#

#SPLET#

Vera: AWWWWW

E/Eekhoorntje: OMFG

Lichtbol: #ligt op la grond# au...

Vera: #bounced naar lichtbol toe om te hellepen#

Lichtbol: NEENEENEE!! IK BEN KAY! HET GAAT WEL! #staat dan maar op la grond# anyways.. waar was ik ook al weer?

E: err... "Ik kom U halen naar een bla bla bla zijt... gij- #splet#"

Vera/Eekhoorntje: #giechel#

Lichtbol: o.. kay #schraapt keel# Gij zijt daar nodig en gij zult daar het kwaad bestrijden dat daar dreigt de hele beschaving te-#krijgt sjokoreep naar zn kop gegooit#WAT NOU WEER?

Vera: #fluit onschuldig#

Lichtbol: grr...

E/Eekhoorntje: #slappe giechel#

Lichtbol: #isset zat# BLA BLA BLA! DAN MAAR GEEN UITLEG #steekt neus in de lucht# ZOEK ET MAAR UIT DAN!

E/Eekhoorntje: #kijken boos naar vera#

Vera: #komt erachter dat ze helemaal niet kán fluiten#

#ZAP#

Vera/E/Eekhoorntje: WTF? waar zijn we nou weer?!

E/Eekhoorntje: #kijken übahebil naar vera#

Vera: #verveeld zich en gaat does maar wat rondbouncen#

Freuk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH #vinger wordt afgebeten door gollum#

Vera: huh? #draait om en bounced door#

E/Eekhoorntje: #pakken popcorn en kijken wat er gebeurd#

#in slowmotion#

Vera: OOOOOOOOEEEEEEEPSSSSSSSSSS #bounced tegen gollum aan#

Gollum: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #wordt in la mount doom gebounced#

Freuk: -.- omfg

E/Eekhoorntje: JERRY JERRY!

Vera: oepsie.. hihi

Freuk: HOE KON JE DAT NOU DOEN?! HET WAS LA BEDOELING DAT IK DIE SUKKEL DR IN ZOU BEUKEN EN DE EER ZOU KRIJGEN EN NOU KOMT ER ZO'N RANDOM KIND AANBOUNCEN DAT-

Vera: #gooit sjokoreep tegen freuk's kop# #giechel#

Freuk: AU!

E/Eekhoorntje: #waterdruppel naast hun hoofd#

Freuk: WTF?!

Vera: tralalalala #bounced naar buiten# ey...

Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje: oh oh

Vera: hoort nou niet...

Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje: NEEE ZEG ET NOU NIET!

Vera: deze vulkaan...

Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje: NOOOOOOOO #duiken slowmotion naar vera#

Vera: te ontploffen?

Vulkaan: oja! SJIT!

Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje: KUT!

#BOEM#

**ojeh.. en hoe gaat et nou verder?**


	4. Chels, Mitch en Elrond

**kay... nou daar gaan we dan weer ) hoofdstuk 4!!!:D:D:D**

_#Vera/Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje zijn net op tijd weggeslide uit la vulkaan voor die ontplofte#_

_#oja, Eekhoorntje heeft zijn staartje verbrand#_

_moi: #grinnikt ebil#_

Eekhoorntje: #staart naar "staart" of eerder, wat ervan over is# ...

E/Vera/Freuk: oh oh

Eekhoorntje: ...mijn...staart!

Vera: #pakt alvast la tissues#

Eekhoorntje: WHÈÈÈÈÈÈ

Vera: #gooit doos met tissues naar eekhoorntje#

Eekhoorntje: #haalt neus op#

(Freuk: GETVER)

Eekhoorntje: thanks vera...

E: ey.. vera.. sinds wanneer geef jij iets om levende dingen?

Vera: #ebil grinnik#

E/Eekhoorntje/Freuk: o sjit...

Vera: nou...

Eekhoorntje: #hartaanval#

Vera: nou we tog in midden aarde zijn...

E: #ligt aan la beademing#

Vera: kunnen we tog net zo goed...

Freuk: #stort in elkaar#

Vera: nou ik alleen dan! NAAR ELROND TOEHOE #bounce#

Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje: #creperen#

Vera: o... #bounced hyperactief richting elrond# #sleept levenloze Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje mee#

Moi: #vind la reis niet interresant genoeg en skipt does dat gedeelte... Vera Freuk E en Eekhoorntje zitten does al in Rivendell#

Vera: #bigsmile# DANKE

Moi: graag gedaan )

Vera: #kijkt naar nog steeds creperende Freuk/E/Eekhoorntje#

Freuk: #hapt naar adem#

Vera: #gedachten dwalen af# ELROND!! EHEEL!! EHLROHOND!

Elrond: WTF!! #gigantische kloppende ader# WAT NOU WEHER?

E/Eekhoorntje/Freuk: #meteen wakker door irritante stem#

Elrond: #kijkt boos naar moi# MIJN STEM IS NIET IRRITANT!

Vera: ELROND!!! #puppy eyes#

Elrond: o sjit

Vera: elrondje :D nooit gedacht dat k jou zou zien joh!

Elrond: #mompeld:# nooit gehoopt dat du mij zou zien..

Vera: TRALALALALA

Elrond: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MIJN OREN!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

E/Eekhoorntje/Vera: nou err.. je hoeft ook weer niet zo te overdrijven hoor!

Moi: en toen... #ebil grinnik#

E/Eekhoorntje/Vera/Elrond: oh oh

#ZAPPP#

Chelsea/Mitchel: #knipper#

**ik ZEI tog dat jullie in dit hoofdstuk zouden komen!:P**

**xxx hvjullie!**


	5. Grote rietjes, sjoko repen en mutaties

**WHOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOW! hoofdstuk 5 alweer!!! (k heb la vorige hoofdstukken gister geschrevn) (jahh het zijn zeer kleine hoofdstukjes jet) ((A))**

**nja, lees en huiver**

Vera/Chelsea: #kijken naar elkaar#

Chelsea: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vera: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitch: #knipper# err... right..

Vera/Chelsea: #zwaaien met gigantische rietjes# WHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE

Elrond/E/Eekhoorn: WTF?!!?!?!?

Mitch: #vertaald meligheidslogica# nou kijk...; hiermee bedoelen ze; hallo! wat leuk om je te zien!

Chelsea/Vera: #gooien met dino's waar ze grote rietjes in hebben gepropt#

Mitch: #vertaling:# nou zeggen ze: alles gaat goed met mij! en met jou?

Elrond/E/Eekhoorntje: err.. chelsea, vera...

Vera/Chelsea: #worden verstoord tijdens hun boom-overgooi-hahaha-ik-kan-dit-spel-beter-dan-jullie-sukkels-dansje# GRRR!!! WAT?!

Elrond/E/Eekhoorntje: #slik# err... kunnen jullie maybe...

Vera/Chelsea: #kijken überebil#

Mitch: #verstopt zich achter elrond#

(Elrond: wtf?)

Elrond/E/Eekhoorntje: normaal praten? #duiken in een#

Vera/Chelsea: GRRRRRRRRR...

Elrond/E/Eekhoorntje: #slik#

Mitch: dat betekend: jekanmaarbeterweggaanwantwegaannuontploffen

Vera: ey..

Chelsea/Mitch/Elrond/E/Eekhoorntje/moi: oh oh

Vera: wtf is dat?

Chelsea: #bounced hyperactief rond om te kijken wat vera bedoelt#

Elrond: #krijgt een njaweetikveelmaaretzouwelnietveelgoedszijn-aanval#

Eekhoorntje/E: #hebben geen idee wat vera bedoelt en kijken does maar naar elrond zn aanval die overigens erg leuk is om te zien#

Mitch: #kent de United Feestmutsen errug goed (united feestmutsen zijn chelsea en vera) en weet does al wat et is#

Vera/Chelsea: OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #vallen op hun knieën en aanbidden#

#tadadamm#

#tadadadammm#

Mitch: KIJK!

E: HET

Eekhoorntje: IS

Elrond: EEN

Vera: GROOT :D:D:D:D

Chelsea: RIETJAHHHHHH #partéé samen met vera#

Groot rietje: #zweef zweef# hahaha ik zweef in la lucht

Mitch: ohhh... wat issie groot

E/Eekhoorntje/Elrond: #hebben geeen idee wat er zo gweldig is aan een gigantische rietje dat een beetje zweeft in la lucht...en hebben does ook een grote waterdruppel naast hun kop#

Vera/Chelsea/Mitch: #dansen om het gigantische rietje heen# WHEOHOE

E: wheohoe?

Eekhoorntje: ah.. das vast een typfout #staart naar moi#

Moi: wááát?! #mept eekhoorntje#

Eekhoorntje: #piep#

Moi: #ebil glimlach#

Eekhoorntje: #kijkt übahlief# mag ik dan tenminste...mon.staart...terug?

Moi: #kijkt ebil#

Eekhoorntje: #smeek#

Moi: NAH MOET JE MAAR TERUG VERDIENEN DANAYE

Eekhoorntje: #jankt#

Vera/Chelsea/Mitch: #dansen nog steeds om het gigantische rietje heen#

E/Elrond: #hebben het al lang opgeven en zitten maar wat te kaarten#

E: HA! IK WIN

Elrond: NIETES NIETES NIETES! IKKE WIN ALTIJD!

Elrohir/Elladan: wtf? ADA BENNST DU AL WEER AAN ET SCHAKEN!!!?!??

Elrond: #kleuterstemmetje# neeeheee

Elrohir/Elladan: kaarten dan?

Elrond: neuhhh #klinkt té schijnheilig om geloofbaar te zijn#

Elrohir/Elladan: #zucht#

E: #heeft een gigantische waterdruppel naast zeine kop#

Eekhoorntje: #heeft in al zijn misère een sjokoreep vn vera opgevreten# #bounced#

E: VERA!

Vera: uh?

E: WAT HEB JE MET EEKHOORNTJE GEDAAN!?

Vera: err... you want sjokoreep?

E: #vreet ook maar gwoon dr sjokoreep#

Elrohir/Elladan: #kijken verbaast naar vera,e,eekhoorntje,mitch en freuk die dalijk verwijderd wordt uit et verhaal want die komt er toch niet in voor# uh.. ada?

Elrond: WAT? #kauwt op sjokoreep#

Elrohir/Elladan: WIE ZIJN AL DIE DUDES?

Elrond: ...dunno...who cares? #wijst blij naar vera en chelsea# zij hebben mij sjokoreep gegeven #puppy eyes#

Elrohir/Elladan: #draaien zich in slowmotion om naar vera en chelsea die nog steeds om het gigantische rietje dansen# #vragen zich om of die twee randdebielen daar nooit es moe van worden#

Mitch/Vera/Chelsea: #houden op met dansen# uh... wat zou er gebeuren als we dit eens zouden doen #puppy eyez# #trekken aan et gigantische rietje#

Gigantisch rietje: EY! EY! HOU DAAR ES FF MEE OP!

Mitch/Vera/Chelsea: #blij als kleuters# #toeval# #blijven door trekken aan la gigantische rietje#

Elrohir/Elladan: #zijn slimmer dan al die dudes die die chaos hebben veroorzaakt en eten does GEEN sjoko uit la heaven#

Sjokoreep: #tegen elrohir en elladan:# eeeet mijjj... eeeet mijjj...

Elrohir: MOET.WEERSTAAN.AANTREKKINGSKRACHT.VAN.SJOKOREEP!

Elladan: #grijpt een zuil vast; wordt naar de sjokoreep toegezogen#

Freuk: #verwijdert uit la story#

Moi: hihihi

Elrond: #bounce bounce#

Mitch/Vera/Chelsea/E/Eekhoorntje/Elrond: #doen het ik-bounce-daar-jij-bounced-hier-wtf-zou-er-in-die-repen-hebben-gezeten-spel#

Elladan/Elrohir: #vechten tegen de aantrekkingskracht van la sjokoreep#

Sjokoreep: eeeeeeet mijjjjj...!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEET MIJJJJJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!! #klinkt opeens übahebil en heeeeeele maal niet meer meer zo zoet als sjoko hoort te zijn#

Moi: ey!

Mitch/Vera/Chelsea/E/Eekhoorntje/Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir: huh?

Sjokoreep: wat?

Moi: doe es niet zo ebil! DAT IS GVD MIJN TAAK!! #donderslag#

Sjokoreep: #slik#

Moi: #veranderd sjokoreep in een heeeeeeel zoet reepje#

Elladan/Elrohir: pfiew!

Moi: #propt de sjokowreep dan ook maar gelijk in elladan en elrohir's mond# HA!

Elrond: ey...

Gigantisch rietje: #muteert#

Vera/Elrohir/Elladan/E/Eekhoorntje/Chelsea/Elrond/Mitch: ooowhhhhhh!!!! #staren naar gemuteerd rietje#

**NOG een kort hoofdstukje jahahh swwy jet! maar...maar... anyways...**

**wat zou et rietje worden?**

**mwahahahahha:P**

**wil je et weten?**

**maybe als je reviewd...**

**xxxx**


	6. Groep 1 und 2 und WEGZAPPING!

**tralalala... hoofdstukjah 6**

Mitch: Is dat een..-

Elrond: Jah.. ik denk et wel!

Elladan/Elrohir: #gillen en springen in la boom#

La boom: WTF?!

Vera/Chelsea: #knipper# I.can.not.believe.it.

E/Eekhoorntje: hoe the fock deed ie dat?! #proberen het VOORMALIG grote rietje na te doen#

#übah vaag geluidje#

Moi: hihihi :P wat vinden jullie ervan?

Eekhoorntje: waarvan?

Moi: DHUHU dat geluidje :D

E: ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ik dacht zo van; jaaa die dudette bedoelt dat gemuteerde rietje!

Moi: #giebel# oja, die ook

Elladan: #zucht#

Elrohir: ...

Vera: #bounce#

Elrond: #is gelijk zijn high van la sjoko kwijt# err...

E: ...

Eekhoorntje: fijn.. iedereen zegt does niks.. zal ik et wel weer moeten zeggen aye

Moi: #knikt#

Eekhoorntje: fijn..

Moi: ...

Eekhoorntje: dat geluidje is kut enenen dat grote rietje is gwoon. ...wazig

Moi: ...wat...?!#knippert#

E: O.KUT.

Elrohir/Elladan/Elrond: #kijken elkaar aan like; wtf?#

Chelsea/Mitch: #spelen boomovergooi#

Moi: DOES DU VIND MIJN GEWELDIGE CREATIES NIKS?! WEL SCREW YOU EEKHOORNTJE! VEEL MY TORN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH#kuch# err.. HAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!!!!

Iedereen behalve eekhoorntje: #kijken boos naar eekhoorntje#

Moi: #ebil gegrinnik# hihihihi! WAT IK NOU WEER VOOR JULLIE IN PETTO HEB DUDES!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA

Vera: #pulkt madeliefjes uit la grond#

Elrond: -.-

Elladan: ...

Elrohir: ...

E: ...

Eekhoorntje: ...

Mitch: ...

Vera: ...

Moi:D

Vera: maar even zodat la lezertjes et weten..:P la gigantische rietjes is gemuteert in eine...BALLONHONDJAHHH :D:D:D:D:D

Ballon hondje: #raakt blad van boom#

Iedereen: #houd adem in#

Ballon hondje: #zuigt leeg# glllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...

Vera: #pruillipje#

Moi: ANYWAYS

Iedereen again: #halen even snel adem en houden dan weer adem in#

Moi: #zucht# ANYWAYS ik ga een aantal van du dudes verwijderen...en dan op eine nutteloze quest zetten...MWAHAHAHAHA

Iedereen: #neemt afscheid van vera; denken dat zij verwijdert wordt#

Vera: ey! MAAR IK WAS TOG LA HOOFDPERSOON?!

Moi: #zucht#jah idd... jullie dudes zijn nog hersenlozer dan k al dacht...

Elladan/E/Elrond: #BOEM KNAL WEG#

Moi: en et enige wat er over was was rook...

Vera: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moi: JAAAAAWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ballon hondje: #ligt dodig op la grond#

Moi: maar jullie worden nog weggezapt :)

Vera: ...

Elrohir: ...

Eekhoorntje: ...

Mitch: ...

Chelsea: #bounce#

Moi: #kuch# WEGGEZAPT! ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP!

#eindelijk luisterd et frhaal#

#ZAP#

Vera: juist...

Chelsea: they're taking the hobbits to isengardgardgardgard :D

Vera: TATATATATATATAAA TATATATATATAATATA

Mitch: tell me, where is gandalf? for I much desire to speak to him

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: WTF?

Vera: the hobbits the hobbits the hobbits the hobbits

Chelsea: to isengard

Mitch: to isengard

Vera/Chelsea/Mitch: #bouncen op la beat#

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: wat is einen beat?

Iedereen: #doodstil#

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: ohoh..

Moi/Vera/Chelsea/Mitch: no.focking.way.

Eekhoorntje: neuh!

Elrohir: #grinnik#

Moi: OMFG

Vera: OMFG

Chelsea: OMFG

Mitch: err...

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: #verstoppen achter grassprietje#

Grassprietje: o.m.f.g. no.way. weten jullie niet wat einen beat is?

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: #kijken angstig naar tout la err.. iedereen doesoes# JAWEL jawel jawehel!

Iedereen: pfiew!

Elrohir: #tegen eekhoorntje:fluister toon# THEY'RE BUYING IT :D

Moi: #gasps#

Vera: #gasps#

Mitch: #gasps#

Chelsea: #gasps#

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: gvd

Grassprietje: MWAHAHAHAHAAH! LEKKER VOOR JAH!

#ZZZAP#

_(moi tussendoor: nu zijn er 2 gescheiden groepjes (en natuurlijk iedreen die ook nog is weggezapt) namelijk Vera Mitch und Chelsea en Elrohir en Eekhoorntje die vet in la minderheid zijn en kutmissies moeten doen (MWAHAHAHAHA))_

groep #1

Mitch: #gasps# I'm in heaven!

Het hele groepje: #kijken om zich heen en zien; Hawaï, maar dan met OVERAL ALLE computerspelletjahs und computers und SJOKO zo veel je maar wilt und of course ...ALLE CDS VAN ALLE GOEDE BANDS#

Vera/Chelsea: wooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooowww...

Mitch: #lag even aan la beademing maar besefte dat dat gameverspilling was# YEAH DUDE! #gamed#

Vera/Chelsea/Mitch: #vragen zich af hoe et met Elrohir en Eekhoorntje gaat#

groep #2

Elrohir: EYYY!!! WROM ZIJN WIJ NIET GROEP #1?!?!?

Moi: wel...dhuhu! omdat JULLIE niet wisten wat een BEAT was! en hieroww zullen jullie dat wel leren...MWAHAHAHAHHAA

Eekhoorntje: fijn.. heeeeel fijn..

Elrohir: #kijkt om zich heen#

Eekhoorntje: ey! MOI! MOIHOI! WAAR BENNST DU? mogen we niet wat uitleg dan? #puppy eyezz# pleeaaseee?

Moi: #doet neus in la lucht#

Elrohir: euh.. eekhoorntje?

Eekhoorntje: jah?

Elrohir: where the hell are we?

**mwahahahahahha :D:D:D:D thou shall be punished!**


	7. Ziekheid, random parté und lava

**zit nu bij Kurikai Productions whoehoe!**

**yayayay maar niet té afgeleid worden natuurlijk! MOET.DOORSCHRIJVEN! #ruikt sjokola#**

#ZAP!#

Vera/Chelsea: WTF? waar is mitch nou weer heen? #kijken vragend naar moi#

Moi: well..

Vera/Chelsea: jahh...?

Moi: ij iz ziek!

Vera/Chelsea:O no way!

Moi: jahh I know.. heeft aanhoudende buikpijn ofzow? dunno...is naar et ziekenhuis geweest..bloedprikjes ya know

Vera/Chelsea: the horror!

Moi: jup jup.. en hij zit daar thuis ziekjes te wezen...awwww wat en arm knulletje issie tog :P

Vera/Chelsea/Eekhoorntje/Elrohir: VEEL BETERSCHAP MITCH!

Mitch: ...

Moi: awwww dat was lief!

Vera/Chelsea: #kijken té schattig#

Moi: anyways #beukt eekhoorntje en elrohir weer weg# wat willen jullie gaan doen?

Vera: ... #kijkt naar chelsea#

Chelsea: ...#kijkt naar vera# ... #haalt schouders op#

Moi: je moet wel iets kiezen aye

Vera: mogen we een hulplijn gebruiken?

Moi: wát?

Chelsea: err... mogen we iemand bellen voor hulp? ya know, hulplijn!

Moi: jaha ik weet wel wat een hulplijn is maar ik vraag me gewoon af; wtf?

Vera/Chelsea: oohhhhhh... dan!

Moi: -.-' #zucht#

Vera: anyways..

Chelsea: steeds maar niks doen

Vera: wordt ook wel saai

Chelsea: jup

Moi: does...

Vera: ehm

Chelsea: ehm

Moi: -.-' stelletje debielen

Vera: HEY! IK BEN WEL MOOI JOU HOOR!

Chelsea: #mond valt zoals in sommige animes zo ver open dat ie op de grond valt#

Moi: err...

Vera: #steekt neus in la lucht#

Chelsea: wtf? wrom weet ík dat niet?

Moi: nou.. de Vera van dit verhaal is zegmaar een karakter hoofdpersoontje bijpersoontje what evah en ik ben zegmaar la verteller...

Vera: hmf!

Chelsea: does..

Vera: ..

Chelsea: wist jij alles al?

Moi: jup!

Vera: ik niet!

Chelsea: #savveyed er niks meer van#

Vera/Moi: #bekvechten#

Chelsea: #bounced wat rond en luisterd naar "ze smelten de paashaas"#

Vera: ZE SMELTEN DE PAASHAAS

Chelsea: tum tum tum tum!

Moi: #vast een of ander vaag dansje#

Vera/Chelsea: #vinden dat heel normaal#

Moi: YEEEAAAH LETS HAVE A RANDOM PARTEEEE!!!

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: ...

Eekhoorntje: dit is tog egt jóuw schuld hoor!

Elrohir: #kijkt geschokt#

Eekhoorntje: waar zijn we überiets eigenlijk?

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: #kijken omzich heen#

tam tam tamm

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: #zien dat ze staan op een stuk rots van zo'n 6 bij 7 cm boven lava#

Elrohir: #hartaanval#

Eekhoorntje: nou..laten we vooral niet in paniek raken.. .#klinkt steeds paniekeriger# vooral kalm blijven! daar licht het aan in deze situatie! #springt op Elrohir's schouder#

Elrohir: wtf! WAT HEBBEN WIJ NOU EIGENLIJK FOUT GEDAAN? WAAROOOOOM

Eekhoorntje: #houd wijselijk zn kop dicht#

Lava: muhahaha

Eekhoorntje: SHUT UP!

Lava: wtf?

Eekhoorntje: #steekt neus in de lucht#

Stukje rots van zo'n 6 bij 7 cm die ik voor de makkelijkheid maar even kees noem: #beweegt heen en weer#

Elrohir: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IK BEN TE JONG OM TE STERVEN!!!

Eekhoorntje: err... dude... je bent like, hoe oud eigenlijk? ik ben nou 3 ja!?

Elrohir: o

Eekhoorntje: uhu!

Kees: #gaat hyper heen en weer bewegen#

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: #gillen# AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moi/Chelsea/Vera: #hebben een random partéé en merken niks van elrohir en eekhoorntje#

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lava: muhahahaha!

Kees: zo, dat regel ik wel even voor je, lava, kay?

Lava: gawd :) k ben je r een schuldig

Kees: o heb je trouwens dat nieuwe haar van nicolette gezien?

Lava: jahh!! egt té vorig jaar!

Kees: oh en die outfit van haar die ze áltijd draagt!

Lava: omg dat is gewoon té -#wordt onderbroken#

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: err.. dudes.. wij zijn even bezig met dood gaan kay? alle aandacht op ons!

Lava/Kees: kay...swwy

Elrohir/Eekhoorntje: mooi zo #gillen weer verder# AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RED ONS! NOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE!

**und..? zo gawd?**

**iemand... review?**


End file.
